


Prince of tennis reader one shots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Short, Smut, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: collection of prince of tennis reader one shots





	1. Oblivious [Ryoma Echizen]

Today was the day! You were finally going to confess to the one and only Ryoma.

Standing in front of the entrance of the tennis club you saw everyone breaking in sweat from the weather and how practice was going. Their big regional matches were coming up and everyone was on edge and getting ready for it.

All you could do was just stare at how fast the ball was flying from Ryoma serving to Fuji.   
Seeing them like this made you worry for the poor seventh grader as he looked tired.

"Hi f/n!" Tomoka waved her hand in the air shouting as you looked away from the male and saw her and sakuno watching practice as usual. Smiling at the loudmouth girl you sauntered over to the small group and said your greetings and then quietly watched the team practice hard.

Practice soon ended and everyone went into the locker room to change just as tomoka took your sleeve and gripped it. "What's that in your hand?" She pointed at the latter in your hand you completely forgot about and flushed and clenched the item tighter. Her eyes looked mischievous. "Is that a letter for Ryoma?!" You shook your head making her laugh as she suddenly grabbed the latter you worked so hard on and unfolded it to read it.

"Tomoka!" You shouted trying to grab it but she was a bit faster and moved as her smile got bigger. Still trying to grab it you flung yourself on her back trying to get it away from the girl. Her reflexes were quick as you tried harder.

After a few more tries Tomoka gave back the letter and patted your shoulder. "You can do it f/n!" You flushed once more and sighed as you refolded the letter.

Soon enough the boys are walking out the locker room all fresh in their uniforms ready to leave before Tomoka yelled for Ryoma.

The male in question looked away from momo and gave her a curious look. Suddenly everything became a blur as she pushed you toward said male making you trip over your own feet and on to Ryoma. He didn't do much but grab your arms and huffed.

"You need to watch your step." You nodded and stepped back away from him.

Momo know what was happening and told Ryoma he had to go somewhere and ran away not waiting for Ryoma to say anything.

Just as it was only you two, you bent your head down and toon heavy breathes knowing you were going to confess your admiration to what you considered was a tennis prince.

Ryoma sighed and tilted his head not wanting to wait any longer and tapped your shoulder with his racket making you jump from your thought.

"What do you need?" His voice was nonchalant as you were freaking out in the inside.

"Here!" You yelled as you shoved a letter into his chest and got on your tip toes to give the male a kiss on the cheek.

Soon after you ran away screaming in embarrassment. Ryoma could only blink in what just happened and hid his face with his hat to his a slight blush.

-

"How'd it go?" A voice came from behind.

"Huh?" Ryoma looked behind him and saw momo waving his hand. "The confession of course!" Momo responded looking confused. The taller male came up to Ryoma and pointed at the letter.

Ryoma looked at the paper in his hand and then looked at momo. "That was a confession?"

Momo was flabbergasted at those words to the point he poked ryomas chest and sighed. "You really need a life out of tennis."

Ryoma could only blink.


	2. Tease [Fuji Shuusuke]

Sitting on his lap was not something you expected to happen when you went over to your crushes house to 'study'. It seemed he planned this all out from when he mentioned for you to come over to his house.

"Ne, f/n? Comfortable?" His voice was a bit lower than normal making you shiver from how close his lips were to the back of your neck.

Syusuke was teasing you as he had a feeling you had a thing for him. He liked doing this and loved watching you get all flustered. His hands then slowly grabbed your waist making you jump from the sudden contact as a small squeal came out of your mouth. Syusuke chuckled and then wrapped his arms around your waist.

The feeling was weird but you liked this a little too much. If you knew this was going to happen you would have practiced a confession.

"This bastard is such a tease!" You kept saying in your mind as those arms were still wrapped around you. His lips touched your ear as he said those few words that made you shiver a bit more.

Not wanting to admit he was right that it was comfortable you pouted and tried to squirm your way out of his hold only to have him chuckle at your attempt. His lips were still on your ear making things worse. "Why do you want to get off so badly?" He whispered as you stopped moving.

"I-I" Those arms of his wrapped a little tighter as your words couldn't even form a sentence.

Feeling frustrated you groaned as Syusuke didn't give in to your movements. "What was that?" He asked just as those lips of his moved from your ear to your neck and kissed it.

Those lips made your mind go blank. "I am comfortable, Syusuke." Those words came out in one go as the male chuckled and buried his face in the crook of your neck. Now this was embarrassing. Your body felt warm and the feeling of butterflies started in your stomach as the scent of Syusuke was invading your nose from how close the male was.

He smelled like pine and vanilla and it made you feel at home.

Closing your eyes you sighed and let your body go numb just as the male smiled into the crook of your neck tightening his arms a bit more. Those lips closed their distance on your neck and gave a small chaste kiss and then backed away to finally let your body go.

Wondering why Syusuke let you go, you opened your eyes only to be turned around as his hands landed themselves on your cheeks to stare at his clear blue eyes. He only did this when he was thinking of something. "f/n?" His voice was lowered once again making you gulp in anticipation to what he was going to do.

"Yes Syusuke?" You waited a few moments before his face lit up with a large smile on his face before he brought his face closer to yours slowly making time feel like it is slowing down. Closing your eyes not waiting any longer to what he was doing you felt pressure on your nose and then nothing.

Surprised by what he did you opened your own eyes again and saw a smirk on his face.

"What is that look for? Wanted something else to happen?" His voice sounded teasing making your cheeks flush. His hands were still on your cheeks and tugged your face quickly to his not bothering to see your reaction and kissed your lips.

The sensation of his lips made you gasp in surprise.

You gave up soon after and wrapped your hands around his neck liking the feeling.

-

"So how was studying with Fuji-senpai?" Your friend Sakuno asked as the both of you headed towards the tennis courts. Thinking back to yesterday you slapped your cheeks not wanting to blush in front of her and quickly blurted out words. "U-um it was fine! Syusuke helped me with my math homework!"

The girl looked at you with worry but then shrugged it off just as the both of you reached the courts seeing the regulars started off their practice.

Seeing your crush, you stopped at the fence gripping the metal; That got his attention. You smiled just as Syusuke stopped what he was doing and shuffled over to you with his signature smile.

"How is my little study buddy today?" He said in a very suggestive manner making you shiver.

"Good Syusuke~" Your words made the male laugh and brought his face closer to yours even if the fence was in the way he still was able to kiss your lips through it.


End file.
